Various toy vehicle play sets are known. However, many of these toy vehicle play sets are only used to simulate raceways, cityscapes, or other backdrops. Many of these toy vehicle play sets allow the toy vehicles to move freely about the toy vehicle play sets. Furthermore, various airbrushes that utilize markers are known. These airbrushes enable a user to spray items with ink from the markers within the airbrush. However, these airbrushes are often messy and difficult use to spray certain patterns on objects. Moreover, if stencils are utilized to spray designs on objects, they may be often held down by a user's fingers, which results in a user inadvertently spraying their fingers with the airbrush or accidentally moving the stencil when spraying it with the airbrush. In addition, after spraying an object with the airbrush, a user may have to wait a prolonged period of time to use the object because the ink takes time to dry.
Thus, there is a need for a toy vehicle play set that allows toy vehicles to interact with the play set and be sprayed by the airbrush. Furthermore, there is a need for a toy vehicle play set with stencil designs that can be overlaid on the toy vehicles to be sprayed by the airbrush to leave designs on the toy vehicles. In addition, there is a need for a toy vehicle play set that secures the toy vehicles and the stencils over the toy vehicles when the toy vehicles are to be sprayed. Finally, there is a need for a toy vehicle with a device or mechanism for quickly drying the ink that is sprayed onto the toy vehicle.